


Catch Me if I Fall

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga wasn't sure Daichi noticed the way Michimiya looked at him, and Suga really wasn't sure Daichi had noticed the way Suga reacted to the way Michimiya looked at Daichi. Daichi noticed, all right.</p><p>Or: Super Sweet DaiSuga Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me if I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Amalgam Tournament, after chapter 7, and you can all blame/thank A_Sirens_Lullaby for this.

Daichi watched Michimiya and Ikejiri follow Yahaba and Kyoutani away, then turned to Hinata, only to find that the hybrid mage was already sprinting off in the direction Kageyama had gone. He shook his head, then looked down at Suga, who still had his arm wrapped possessively around Daichi's waist and his head resting on Daichi's shoulder. Daichi put his arm around Suga's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"Not that I don't enjoy you being so cuddly, but is everything okay?" Daichi asked. Suga shifted so his face was hidden in the crook of Daichi's neck before he spoke.

"I thought I was prepared to see her again," Suga murmured, letting his lips brush over his mage's skin as he spoke, hoping it would distract him enough that he wouldn't put much thought into what Suga was saying. Unfortunately, Daichi and Suga had been together for too many years for Daichi to be quite as oblivious to what Suga was trying to do as he would like.

"You saw her the day after the last battle," Daichi replied.

"But she didn't talk to you," Suga muttered, still nuzzling into Daichi's neck so he wouldn't see the sour expression on the demon's face. "She didn't look at you." Daichi frowned.

"Suga..."

"It's been years since we left Windswept, and longer since you and I became more than just mage and familiar, and she still looks at you like..." Suga hesitated, searching for the words to express the hope and adoration he saw in Michimiya's gaze when she looked at _Suga's_ mage. Finally, he just sighed and pressed his body to Daichi's, shifting his arms from Daichi's waist to around his neck, as though making sure there was absolutely no space between them would keep anyone from thinking they could try to take Daichi from him. "She looks at you like she doesn't care that I'm...that we..." He took a deep breath, changing tactic to try to express what he was feeling and thinking. "Daichi, it scares me that you don't notice, and you still call her Yui, when we were literally at war with her last year."

"You're...Suga, you know I love you, and I would never-"

"I know. I _know_ , but I can't help it. She's pretty, and she seems scared and sad right now, and you're a sucker for people who need your help, and you've known her longer than me, and..."

"Yui is pretty, and all those other things might be true," Daichi interrupted. "But Suga...Koushi, you're beautiful. You're amazing, and as much as I'd like to help Yui, I don't really know her anymore. You and the Guild we built together have been my whole world for years. Being with you is part of who I am now, and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"You seemed awfully eager to make up for lost time with her," Suga muttered. He knew he was being stubborn, and selfish, he knew it, but he couldn't help the lingering doubt, the nagging thought that some day, Daichi would decide that he didn't want a demon, didn't want Suga. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was flying for now, but eventually, he would fall out of the sky.

"Damn it, Suga, I was trying to be nice," Daichi growled. When Suga still didn't look convinced, Daichi glanced around, making sure they were alone in the hallway, then brought his hands to Suga's hips and gently but firmly backed him against the wall. Suga blinked up at him, surprised, and opened his mouth to ask what Daichi was doing, because Daichi was a stern, responsible Guildmaster who usually got very embarrassed about doing anything remotely suggestive in any setting resembling a public one, but he didn't get a chance to voice his thoughts, because Daichi's mouth was on his, kissing him breathless.

"I really don't know what it is about the way Yui looks at me that upsets you," Daichi said, just enough out of breath to be noticeable. "But that's probably because noticing other people when I'm with you is difficult. I love you so much, Koushi. I could never even consider being with anyone else. You don't have to worry about Yui or anyone else, because I'm yours, completely."

"You thought I was going to eat your soul when we first met," Suga pointed out, a slight blush dusting his cheeks and a slight sparkle of mischief returning to his eyes.

"And you stole my heart instead," Daichi replied, leaning in for another kiss.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm going to fall, and when I hit the ground, you won't be here anymore," Suga admitted. Daichi paused thoughtfully, then gave him a sweet, loving smile.

"If you do fall, I'll catch you," he promised. "And then I'll never let go of you." Suga relaxed into Daichi's hold, then grinned when he realized he was still pinned between Daichi and the wall. Noticing his expression, Daichi relaxed a bit, too. Until Suga spoke.

"So, does this mean I can be all possessive over you in public more often? Because I could get used to this," he commented, wiggling a bit to settle more comfortably between the wall and Daichi's chest. Daichi blushed and started to pull back, but Suga tightened his arms around his mage's neck and kept him from escaping.

"I'd rather continue this in our room," Daichi informed him.

"You said you wouldn't let go," Suga complained. Daichi considered this for a moment, then swept one arm behind Suga's knees and lifted him into a bridal carry.

"There. Better?" Daichi asked as he carried his now-blushing familiar down the hallway.


End file.
